<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream Boy by Mor-Mor (Not_The_Gods_Favorite)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565653">Dream Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite/pseuds/Mor-Mor'>Mor-Mor (Not_The_Gods_Favorite)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>With my heart on my chest [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Peter Parker, Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Meet-Cute, POV Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker-centric, Peter on his early twenties, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is on his mid thirties, Tony is soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite/pseuds/Mor-Mor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is really tired, but he needs to get some food because his kitchen is empty. He didn't expect to run into a really handsome guy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>With my heart on my chest [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm a sucker for soft and fluffy starker fics, so I'm fully indulging myself here. I hope y'all enjoy too!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've a thing for soft, fluffy Starker fics, and I'm fully indulging myself here. I hope you enjoy too!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter shuffled through the store, his basket almost dragging on the floor. He was exhausted, almost in the brink of falling asleep; he had finished his shift a couple minutes before, and as much as he would have loved to go straight to his apartment, he needed to stop for some food. Because if he remembered well, all he had on his house was stale bread and mayo.</p><p>He tried not to pick only instant ramen, forcing himself to grab some tomato sauce and noodles and some veggies before he went to the cookie aisle. Peter took his time, because the next thing he had to pick up was easy and he didn't have to think about it.</p><p>When a couple packages were on his basket he moved to the last aisle, going for the coffee he always brought. But he didn't make it too far out of the aisle because right at the other end of the corridor, there was a really handsome guy.</p><p>Mid to late thirties, dressed on slacks and a dress shirt, brown stylish messy hair, nicely defined goatee and he was leaning forward to check the lower displays of coffee.</p><p>Peter stopped moving, ogling the guy almost shamelessly. His cheeks were slightly blushed, but the part of his mind that refused to look away could be blamed on how tired he was.</p><p>The guy starts to look on Peter's direction and he snaps back to the display in front of him, unnecessarily browsing the coffee options because he always got the same one. But he needed to play pretend for a couple seconds, maybe a minute until the guy walked out of the aisle and Peter moved on and checked the frozen food area.</p><p>Maybe he could get some corn to go with the tortillas he still had at home. Maybe he could get some burgers for when he did not feel like cooking something more elaborate. Peter was distracted into those plans when a tap to his shoulder made him drop his basket, recoiling almost comically, just like a cartoon, again the display.</p><p>"Oh geez, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you... but it looked like you were dozing off and I guessed you rather not slam your pretty face on the shelf"</p><p>Oh god, Peter is so screwed. This guy is not only hot, but his voice is attractive too and ... <em>oh shit, </em>he thinks Peter's face is pretty. His eyes widen a little and he's sure he's making a fool of himself because he hadn't stepped back from the display but he can't bring his muscles to obey.</p><p>"Awe, you're so tired you keep dozing off" he coos "here, lemme help you to the check out and if it's okay with, I can walk you to your building or house" he picks the basket, grabbing one of the coffees that Peter had been eyeing and putting it inside "my name is Tony"</p><p>"I'm Peter" he manages out following Tony out of the aisle.</p><p>"Anything else you need before we go, sleeping beauty?" Tony asks before he looks back to Peter with a playful smirk.</p><p>Peter hums softly and closes his eyes for a second "corn and burgers" he says, shaking his head and heading that way with Tony on his heels.</p><p>He manages to pick the right kind of corn and four burgers before he stumbles into Tony, dropping his items on the basket.</p><p>Peter can barely remember how they got to the register and out of the store, but it's when they're crossing a street that his brain catches up "wait! I didn't pay" he makes a move to turn around when Tony's hands steady his shoulders.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay, you did pay, I saw you give the money to the cashier" he keeps them walking so they don't stay on the middle of the street.</p><p>Peter grumbles and follows Tony, even if he's the one giving out directions. Soon enough the dark red of his apartment building comes into view. He points Tony to the building and they rush the last couple meters.</p><p>Tony stops on the small hall, giving Peter his bag and a little smile "you're gonna be good to go up the stairs or the elevator on your own?"</p><p>Peter shrugs "I hope so, I uh-" he covers his mouth for a deep yawn "I think I can stay awake for two more minutes, but I'm sure I'm gonna collapse into my couch as soon as I wall into my apartment"</p><p>"I get that feeling, happened a lot to me, still does" Tony shuffles on his feet "I will get going yeah?" He pauses a little, taking a small card out of his wallet and sliding it into the pocket of Peter's hoodie "gimme a call if you wanna hang out sometime?" He adds with a smaller and softer smile.</p><p>Even as sleepy as Peter is he allows himself a stupidly wide smile as he nods fervently "yeah will do" he steps back too "see ya Tones" he blurts out before he starts his trek over the elevator. As the metallic doors close he can see Tony waving at him, swinging his own bag. He does his best to return the wave.</p><p>True to his word, Peter barely makes it inside his apartment. Forcing himself to put the frozen things into the freezer before he drags his feet to his room. When he wakes up he remembers bits and pieces of what happened, and it's not until he's having a cup of coffee that he remembers that Tony gave him his number.</p><p>He adds Tony as a contact and hopes that soon he will get an excuse to text him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>